


desperate

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Emotionally Conflicted, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima contemplates about the kind of man she has married.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	desperate

_ Sahi kaam karne ke liye agar galat tareeka ho, toh chalta hai. _

Vansh had been talking about him duping Riddhima into getting the tetanus shot. But now she wondered if there was more to it.

What other wrong tactics had Vansh employed in the name of doing the “right” thing?

And right according to who? Him?

Riddhima now knew that he wasn’t guilty of murdering Ragini. But what about Neha the undercover cop? Kabir had said that Vansh had been the last one with her atop the lighthouse. And just a few moments later, Neha fell to her death. Was Vansh responsible or was it a freak accident?

As much as she wished otherwise, Vansh was not a good man.

A volcanic temper.

An obsessive need to be in absolute control.

The numerous masks he wears.

How could Riddhima possibly like such a person?

But she did.

She tried to talk herself out of it.

Brought back old memories of all the times Vansh terrorized her.

Making her think he was going to shoot her.

Putting a knife to her throat.

Choking her.

How could she excuse all of that?

He may not be guilty of murder, but he was guilty of other crimes.

Kidnapping.

Mental torture.

Abuse.

Sadly, she looked down at her mangalsutra.

She had wished for so much more, and ended up with nothing.

She didn’t get to be with the man she loved, and the man she did marry may not even be a good man at all.

_ Vansh ki life mein sab kuch set hai. Wahi hota hai jo Vansh chahta hai. _

Kabir may have planted her in Vansh’s life, but her becoming so entwined with Vansh was all his own doing.

She came to the VR Mansion because Vansh wanted it.

She married him because Vansh wanted it.

And now she’s slowly falling in love with him.

Oh, she so desperately wished that it was because  _ she _ wanted it, and not him.

At least let her heart be in her control.

“Riddhima,” Vansh walked out of the bathroom, “sona nahi?”

“Haan,” She gave him a tight smile.

He saw right through it.

Like he always did.

He walked towards her.

She stood.

He gently placed his hands on her arms.

She shivered.

“Itni ghabrai hui kyun ho?” He gently outlined the frame of her face. 

“Nahi toh. Bas, kuch soch rahi thi.” She gave him a small smile, but he still wasn’t convinced.

Riddhima looked at the man before her, and wondered if he truly is capable of murder. Her eyes watered as she thought of how many people looked into his eyes for the very last time.

What did they see?

Indifference?

Hatred?

Nothing?

Did he ever think twice before taking his awful step? Did his hands ever falter?

“Kitni baar kaha hai, itna mat socha karo.”

That’s right.

If she didn’t think, then she wouldn’t be able to question him.

She wanted to avert her gaze, but she gave him a small, pathetic smile, and nodded.

“Good night.”

Before she could take a single step towards her bed, she was pulled back into a hug. 

Vansh, bending down, whispered into her ear, “Riddhu.”

And just like that Riddhima wanted to cry.

One endearing word.

One affectionate name that he had reserved only for her.

All he had to do was say it, and she was his again.

Melting into his arms, and her heart crying out for him.

Before she could let her tears fall, she kissed him.

She kissed him because she needed him to be the man she wanted.

She kissed him because she wanted him to be the man she loved.

“Riddhu,” A panting gasp.

“Love me.” A broken plea. “Please Vansh, just love me.”

So he did.

And she believed him.


End file.
